


Trade

by xXxSecretLovexXx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxSecretLovexXx/pseuds/xXxSecretLovexXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina needs a little help from a friend and Maleficent gives her so much more than she expected. Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trade

**Author's Note:**

> Ok... So this was a prompt that was given to me and i struggled a little, because of the fact that they "trade" sex for a favor and I tried really hard to make sure to show that this encounter between them is very wanted and the so called trade is just an excuse. 
> 
> Anyway... I really hope you enjoyed it. As always any comments, positive or otherwise are more than welcome.  
> Also, English is not my first language, so please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes I might have made. Also, I write on paper and then type it into my computer, so typos happen. Sorry if there are any. 
> 
> Thank you for reading ^^

  
          Regina rode off early in the morning. It was a beautiful, warm day and she had big plans. But she needed something first. Something only Maleficent could give her. So the young queen hurried, more than I little excited. She hadn’t seen her friend in more than a week and it was way too long. It was the longest she’d stayed away after the day they met. Now she couldn’t wait, feeling restless. She put on her favorite outfit, she was smiling. Even all the servants in the castle noticed her good mood.  
  
          When she reached the Forbidden Fortress, Regina didn’t think twice. She opened the doors confidently, letting herself in. Her and Maleficent, they’ve come a long way since that first time. Now the dragon gave the brunette free reign. She could come and go at any time, those doors were never closed for her, no room was off limits. The queen was always welcome. And it made Regina feel safe. No one else dared come here, nothing could harm her behind the thick stone walls. As long as she had Maleficent, she was protected and that knowledge gave her strength and confidence.  
  
          Regina looked around the big room, but there was no sign of her friend and when she called her name, but got no response, the queen started wandering the halls.  
  
          She checked the library next, it was her favorite place here and she often saw her friend reading. She even remembered the first time she saw Maleficent in this room. She was laying on her couch, completely lost in the book, long blond curls falling around her face. She seemed relaxed and content and so beautiful. She reminded Regina of a painting she once saw. But unlike some canvas, the dragon was true masterpiece and the brunette caught herself wishing  she could lay next to the other woman, be held in her arms and be mesmerized by her voice as she read aloud.  
  
          But now the blonde wasn’t here and Regina left, a little disappointed. She entered another room next, choosing at random, only to find herself in Maleficent’s bedroom. Heavy black curtains fell around the windows, but they were pulled back, letting some of the light in. Her sheets were dark, almost blood red, left messy and the bed unmade, with pillows left all over it. It made the queen smile. For a woman with such cold exterior and seemingly emotionless, the dragon really loved softness and comfort. She only had the best of everything and her bedroom could only be described as girly. Regina couldn’t, for the life of her, understand why would someone need that many pillows when they slept.  
  
          With a soft smile, the brunette closed the door and continued to search. The next room she entered was filled entirely with treasure. Crowns, jewelry, chalices… Anything a person could imagine. All gold. They were left on piles, which told Regina that her friend didn’t really care for them and she probably had a special vault for her favorites. But the brunette had no interest in riches either and she left right away. People would have started wars if they knew what the dragon possessed, but Regina couldn’t have been bothered to give them a second glance. It was their owner that was the true treasure in this castle and the young queen was impatient to see her friend.  
  
          She knew Maleficent would come closer, stroke her cheek gently and those beautiful blue eyes would never leave hers, just like she’s always done before and Regina found herself longing for that moment.  
  
          The brunette was lucky, because she heard a noise behind one of the doors and she entered right away. What she didn’t expect was to see Maleficent in the middle of a huge pool, taking a bath. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the naked woman in front of her, her body only half-way dipped, water dripping down. The dragon was completely unaffected by the presence of another person in her bathroom. She didn’t try to hide anything from Regina’s curious gaze. In fact, she stepped out slowly, allowing the brunette to soak in the image, gracefully picking up a towel to wrap round her body. And the young queen didn’t want to miss a single moment, not even caring how obviously she stared, but Maleficent was just so beautiful. Her skin was so white it almost glowed under the sunlight and Regina wanted to caress it, feel its softness and warmth. She looked longingly at the long legs and how smooth they seemed. She wanted to wrap her hands around the blonde, feel their bodies press together. She even imagined how the water would soak through her clothes, how that dreadful towel would fall to the floor and she would to be able to see and feel every part of the other woman, she’d be able to nuzzle her neck and inhale her scent, she’d be free to let her hands roam over her shoulders and down to her breasts… And it was only then that Regina became aware she had made a few steps forward, unwittingly getting closer to Maleficent. Only then realized that was the first time she ever craved someone in this way… Only now understanding true desire.  
  
\- Hello, Regina. – Maleficent greeted her, taking her away from her thoughts.  
\- Oh, hi, Mal. – The young queen answered, still tooshocked, both by what she saw and how it made her feel, to really say much. – I… Apologize for the intrusion… I didn’t know where you were, and I was looking for you, and then I heard a noise… - Regina was babbling, desperate to make sure her friend didn’t think she would just spy on her.  
  
          Maleficent smiled. The brunette was blushing, her cheeks turning bright red and she desperately avoided the dragon’s gaze, perhaps feeling more than a little ashamed. So the dragon sorceress used her magic to dress herself, instantly feeling the tightness of her dress and corset.  
  
\- It’s ok. – She said, stepping into Regina’s personal space and stroking her cheek, just as expected. – I don’t mind. We’re all girls here.  
  
          And with those words she walked right passed the younger woman, leading them both to the front room and pouring them both a drink. She could see her pretty friend needed one.  
  
\- So… You haven’t been here in a while. What have you been up to, my little mischievous queen?  
  
          Regina considered her answer for a moment. She could be coy, spend the day talking and laughing, but then she’d have to ask for the favor anyway. And with Maleficent it was always better to be honest.  
  
\- I… Wanted to ask you for something.And you’re the only one who can help me.  
\- And here I thought you’d just want to see your dear friend. – Maleficent pouted. But she was merely teasing the girl.  
\- Of course I want to see you… I just…  
  
          Her words were interrupted by two fingers on her lips as the blonde smiled.  
  
\- Relax, Regina. I know. – The dragon truly did understand and she didn’t mind. Her smile was genuine and soft and it spoke so much more than words could. – So tell me what you need.  
  
          This time the brunette didn’t hesitate. She knew her hostess well and she knew she meant every word.  
  
\- I… Found a spell. One that would allow me to take any form I want, any human face. But for it to work… I need a dragon scale.  
  
          Now it all made sense. What Regina wanted was rare indeed. Scales didn’t just lie around and dragons never parted with them willingly and Maleficent wouldn’t have made an exception for anyone else. But the young human queen was special to her.In more ways than one. It wasn’t just about the first day they met, for the blonde it was deeper than that. Regina was the first person in a very long time who believed in her, who supported and trusted her, who cared enough to help her, give her hope, give her back her confidence. And after they spent time together, got to know each other, she became more than a friend. Maleficent wanted Regina. And after earlier today, she was pretty sure it was mutual. The queen desired her and she had no idea how to approach her.And mischievously enough, the dragon sorceress had an idea how to help her friend get both her wishes… Especially since they shared one of them.  
  
\- Well of course I’ll help you. You will always have my support…  
  
          The words were genuine and true and Regina smiled happily. She would have hugged the blonde without a second thought if she didn’t know the woman had boundaries.  
  
\- However… Dragons don’t just give away their scales. Each and every one is a part of us. And they have a price.  
  
          At this the brunette frowned. Maleficent had never asked anything of her. She didn’t mind the cost, she just never expected her friend to demand payment in the first place.  
  
          But Regina wanted the scale, so she took a deep breath, assuming her usual expression.  
  
\- What do you want in return? – She asked. Tring hard to hide the pain in her voice.  
\- Something small. – Maleficent responded. – A token of your appreciation.  
\- What is it? – The brunette inquired, more intrigued than scared now. She didn’t have that many things that were dear to her heart and in her innocence, she wanted to believe that Maleficent wouldn’t ask for something that would hurt her.  
\- A kiss. – The dragon answered simply, watching as all the tension drained out of Regina, only to be replaced by a whole new set of things the girl started to worry about. – It must be on the lips. – Maleficent continued. – But it must be freely given, Regina. You _must_ want it.  
  
          The blonde couldn’t stress enough on the importance of consent. It meant a lot to her. She needed to be wanted. She would never force her friend to do something she wasn’t comfortable with.  
  
          But the young queen nodded almost right away. She was more than comfortable with this trade. In fact, if she knew it was the price for the dragon’s help, she would have asked much sooner. It was something Regina wanted for some time now, but never knew how to admit to herself, let alone Maleficent. But she didn’t have to now. And she wouldn’t have to explain it later. So she moved closer to the blonde, sitting right next to her, leaning in slowly.  
  
          They were mere inches away from each other when the dragon sorceress captured Regina’s cheek gently.  
  
\- Only if you want this. – She whispered, wanting to make sure.  
  
          But the young queen couldn’t wait. It had been too long since she kissed someone she wanted… So she leaned forward, letting her lips explain, because she couldn’t really find the words to, letting her passion tell Maleficent what she felt. And it was so much more than friendship. She didn’t know if it was love, she’d never felt like this before, not for anyone, not even Daniel. But she knew it was powerful and consuming. It made her crave the other woman’s presence, it made her wish she could be close to her, it made her stomach clench in anticipation. And the kiss was so much more than what she could have expected. Maleficent was gentle, she moved unhurriedly, quickly adapting to the way Regina kissed. But it wasn’t just about the other woman’s skill. It was their connection that made this special… And once they started, neither of them wanted to stop. Their need for each other only grew, fueling their hunger.  
  
          But Regina was impatient. Even more than usual. Now that Мaleficent allowed the intimacy, the brunette wanted to take it further, wrap her hands around the dragon, press their bodies together, feel her. So she straddled her, before the blonde had time to protest, embracing the woman, eagerly pressing their lips in another kiss, amusement and passion making the young girl’s eyes sparkle.  
  
          But the dragon sorceress had no intention of stopping this. She enjoyed it just as much and she pulled the little queen closer, embracing her.  
  
          The action only encouraged Regina. The hands on her neck and in her hair, reminded her to move hers, down the dragon’s shoulders and her collarbones, feeling the tops of the blonde’s breasts. And she really wanted to touch them, feel them, heavy and warm in her palms. But she was unsure. They had this beautiful moment together, they kissed each other tenderly and she didn’t want to ruin that.  
  
          Maleficent felt the insecurity in the younger woman. Regina needed encouragement, she needed to feel she was wanted, and as their lips parted, the dragon sorceress took the opportunity to cup her cheek, their eyes meeting instantly.  
  
\- You’re quite the good kisser. – The blonde praised sweetly. – And it would appear, very curious.  
  
          The young queen nodded eagerly. She may have come here for the scale, but she only wanted Maleficent now.  
  
\- Join me, then. – The dragon invited, gently pushing Regina up, taking her hand and guiding her through the halls of the castle and into her bedroom, closing the door behind them, before pulling the girl in for another kiss.  
  
          The brunette actually giggled when she landed in the other woman’s arms, embracing her. The young queen was excited. She had waited so long for this and now she could have it. Maleficent was undoing the strings on her dress until it fell on the floor and Regina stepped out of it, forgetting completely about the garment. She wanted the blond beauty, she wanted those pale hands and full lips all over her body. And the dragon didn’t disappoint. Her corset and undergarments were the next to go, discarded on the floor, while she was being guided to the bed by strong hands.  
  
          The brunette tried to mirror the older woman, undress her, but she wasn’t nearly as practiced as her blond friend.  
  
          Maleficent smiled, stepping away from the young human queen, watching her squirm and try to hide her body with her hands, causing the blonde to embrace her once again.  
  
\- You shouldn’t feel ashamed. – She whispered. Her voice seductive and low. – You're beautiful, my sweet.  
  
          Regina only smiled nervously, but when Maleficent kissed her, she responded, forgetting her earlier discomfort and pressing her body against the dragon, feeling a pleasant surprise when the fabric between them disappeared and her hands felt the smooth, soft skin of the other woman.  
  
          It was an invitation for her to touch and explore at will. Just like with her castle, Maleficent gave the young girl free access, opening herself up. Anything and everything Regina wanted – she could have. And the brunette didn’t want to waist a single second. But before she could do much, she felt herself falling, her back hitting the mattress, followed by the beautiful blond sorceress who smiled at her. It was an odd mixture of seductive and mischievous. But there was something more there… Kindness. Somehow the saddest people always appear kind. And Maleficent wasn’t an exception. She tried to hide it, but right now, when she was naked and she let her emotions shine through, it was abundantly clear. And it made Regina want her even more.  
  
          So they kissed, letting passion take over, allowing their lips and their bodies to say the things they could never speak aloud. Not in this world, not with everything that was at stake.  
  
          They touched instead, until they knew every curve, every little imperfection, all the spots that left the other woman breathless and moaning,, until it wasn’t enough anymore.  
  
          That’s when Maleficent pulled their lips apart. Hers had started to hurt a little, she was out of practice. But it was the best kind of pain and she welcomed it, hoping for many more days she’d get to feel it. Hoping she would have this girl again. So she kissed her neck, moving down her body slowly, paying gentle attention to every sensitive part of Regina’s body, licking and kissing at some places, nipping and scratching at others, but always careful not to leave a mark on her skin.  
  
          When she reached the apex of the brunette’s thighs, Maleficent looked up. Regina was squirming, her body completely overtaken by need, her legs squeezing and relaxing rhythmically. And when the blonde stroked them, the young queen moaned, pressing her thighs together even more, hoping to alleviate some of the throbbing need that overwhelmed her.  
  
\- Spread them open for me, my beautiful. – Maleficent whispered, her voice nothing more than a purr.  
  
          And Regina followed the instruction. She didn’t know if it was magic or simply what the dragon did to her, but she had never felt this wonderful in her life. And she wanted more. She never wanted it to stop, really. She couldn’t understand, or name it, and she didn’t care to. As long as the feeling persisted, she was content.  
  
          But Мaleficent started kissing her again, the inside of her thighs first, slowly going up. Because “content” just wasn’t good enough. No, Regina deserved so much more than that. And the blond sorceress knew just how to give it to her. Gods, the dark-haired beauty was so wet, so ready and wanting, it would have been a crime not to. And Maleficent was done teasing. She could drive the girl mad with need some other time. Now she wanted to state her. And that’s exactly what she did. She swiped her tongue over the sensitive folds gently, starting at Regina’s opening and slowly moving up, over her clit. And the brunette only moaned louder.  
  
\- Yes! – Regina hissed, one of her hands gripping the sheets while the other found messy blond tresses and she buried her fingers there.  
  
          Maleficent smiled, but said nothing. Instead she repeated the action, only to hear more moans fall from the brunette’s mouth. And if that wasn’t evidence enough for the dragon, the nails, digging in her scalp couldn’t be mistaken. Regina loved this. So the blonde kept going, her movements speeding up gradually, her tongue making circles over the sensitive bundle of nerves. Each stroke was rewarded with more moans and barely-whispered plea’s for her not to stop, getting them both addicted.  
  
          She loved the way Regina tasted, the way she canted up her hips, the way her whole body strained and her back arched after every lick. The dark-haired girl in her arms was a thing of great beauty.  
  
\- Mh… More. Please. – Regina moaned out, almost delirious. She didn’t know what it was exactly she asked for, but she knew she was close. Close to what? She couldn’t tell. But she was almost there. And she needed… More. So she asked.  
  
          And Maleficent obliged. Two of her fingers joining her tongue, gathering the wetness at Regina’s opening… And then pushing inside. It was a slow, gradual penetration, nothing like what she was used to. The dragon’s fingers were slender too, they didn’t spread her painfully. They filled her gently, moving in synch with the tongue on her clit, doubling the pleasure, making the young brunette moan even louder, hold on a little tighter for what was to come.  
  
          Maleficent didn’t want to overwhelm her, she wanted this to be as enjoyable for the brunette girl as it could be and she was being perhaps too protective, but she wanted to be different than the rest of her lovers. She wanted to be the best Regina’s ever had. What she didn’t know was that she’d already claimed that title from the first touch. And it only got better. The young queen knew right away that she would never be able to get enough, she knew her body would always crave the older woman, her heat and her passion. She knew… No matter what, they would always be connected.  
  
          She wanted that. But it was so hard to be sure. None of her thoughts could push through the haze, nothing was strong enough to overshadow the pleasure that had been slowly building inside her and was now ready for its peak. And Maleficent felt it too. All Regina needed were a few more strokes. Her muscles were already tightening, her body bracing itself… But nothing could have prepared her for the orgasm that rocked her body. All she could feel was wave after wave of delicious pleasure. It was nothing like her experiences in the past. Not even the nights she touched herself under the covers. They were all fast, a mere relief. But Maleficent… Everything with her was so much better. And now wasn’t an exception. Her tongue felt like it was brushing against all the best spots at once, and her fingers moved deep inside Regina, making her legs feel weak, making her whole body shake. Maleficent drove Regina to the edge and held her there. A moment between them… An eternity. And when the brunette went over the edge, she wasn’t falling. She was flying instead. Higher than ever before. Her body held firmly down by strong hands. And yet she was weightless, lifted by pleasure. A feeling so intense it was tearing her apart and all she could do was beg for it to last just a little bit longer.  
  
          When it was all over, she could only lay there, utterly spent. She felt Maleficent leave a few kisses on her thighs on her way up, and one of her hands drawing patterns on her body. Regina felt calm. For the first time in years. All because of the dragon next to her.  So she opened her eyes, eager to gaze in the blue ones. They were captivating. Just like the woman herself. She was smiling softly. She didn’t feel the same shyness Regina did, she felt no need to cover her body. And the young brunette was happy about that, because she wanted to touch the other woman… And yet, how should she start?  
  
\- Just kiss me. – Maleficent whispered, as if she read the brunette’s mind. – I’ll show you.  
  
          Regina made a point to ask, if she really did read her mind, but didn’t waste another moment. She pressed their lips together.  
  
          This time the blonde tasted different. Was that because of her? Would the dragon taste this way too? She didn’t know. But the idea of finding out excited her.  So she pulled herself as close to Maleficent as she could, both of them laying on their sides, facing each other.  
  
          Maleficent wanted tо take this slow, show the little queen all the places that make her moan wantonly and crave more. But the truth was, she was already turned on and when Regina’s hand glided over her hips and then between them, all she could do was spread them and give the girl more space.  
  
          The brunette queen was inexperienced and her strokes felt rushed. And when she found the opening, she pushed inside, making Мaleficent almost growl at the invasion. The fact that she was wet and wanting were the only thing that made this feel good and Regina could see it. And the thought she might be disappointing broke her heart.  
  
\- It this… Not good? – She asked, her voice shy, making her sound almost scared.  
\- It’s ok. – The dragon assured her. – Just start out slow. – She instructed, her hand following Regina’s, guiding her, showing her a rhythm, showing how to touch.  
  
          And the brunette followed it. She wanted to learn, she wanted the blond sorceress to feel as good as she did. And the soft little moans encouraged her. But she could see this wasn’t enough. So she did as Maleficent had. She kissed her way down the other woman’s body, stopping just long enough to pay special attention to her breasts, nipping them gently, sucking the nipples in her mouth, one after the other and smiling as she heard the moans above her grow louder.  
  
          When Regina reached her destination, she thought she’d be confused… Not know what to do. But it came naturally to her. She couldn’t even remember why she felt so worried. And hearing Мaleficent cry out in pleasure after the first swipe of her tongue, convinced her she had no reason to.  
  
          Regina’s movements felt harsh, almost rough to Maleficent. After all this time alone, now that there was nothing to keep her numb, her body was sensitive to almost anything, but she knew the dark-haired beauty just wanted to please her.  
  
\- Slow down, my sweet. – She whispered after a particularly hard stroke inside her.  
  
          Regina looked up immediately, her eyes searching Maleficent, her body completely still.  
  
\- Focus on one place at a time. – The dragon explained. – Don’t try too hard. I already want you. _So much_. Just think of what you like. What you’d enjoy feeling.  
  
          That seemed to help. Regina closed her eyes, thinking of what she felt just a few minutes ago. What Maleficent had done for her. And she deserved the same pleasure. So the young girl focused, swiping her tongue over the delicate clit gently, relishing the taste of the other woman, of the way she moaned. In real desire this time. And for a while Regina wanted to do just that. Cover the dragon’s pussy with licks and listen to her whimper, watch her shift with needy anticipation. In her pleasure she was magnificent and the brunette wanted to take a moment to just admire her..  
  
          Until she felt Maleficent press herself against her fingers. An involuntary movement, but it showed Regina it was time. So she curled her fingers inside the dragon, pressing deep inside her.  
  
\- Yes, just like that! – The blond sorceress moaned out, wanting more. – You’re doing so well Regina.  
  
          So the brunette did it again, her tongue never stopping, while her fingers moved a little faster. And Maleficent was so close, it was getting harder to control herself. She hadn’t felt this in so long… Not with another person, and she didn’t really know how much she needed to be touched in such a way, until she had the little queen in her bed, naked, wanting and utterly hers. She never really felt quite like herself, until the predator inside her awoke at the sight of the writhing girl, at the taste of her flesh, at the sound of her begging. But now that she had this… She couldn’t go back. She couldn’t give this up. And Regina’s devotion told her she wouldn’t have to. They had each other… For now. They had this.  
  
          Their bodies craved each other. And in time she could teach Regina the unspeakable things they could do to them. The pretty brunette had a natural allure. She was effortlessly seductive. And a very fast learner too. She wasn’t selfish like many others, she wanted to give pleasure. And she did it quite well too. Her tongue moved purposefully now, every once in a while sucking the dragon’s clit in her mouth. She didn’t stroke inside her roughly either. She moved smoothly and in synch and soon Мaleficent couldn’t take it anymore. Her whole body was shaking, the muscles inside her contracting and squeezing while Regina continued to lick her pussy. And she came. She let the pleasure overtake her completely, she let it wash over her body and clear her mind.  
  
          Orgasms used to be just relief to her. Another distraction. But now it was more. Being with Regina wasn’t just sharing flesh. It was intimacy. And she wanted it to last. Because somehow… This felt better.  
  
          When she finally calmed the brunette stopped, crawling up, a self-satisfied smile plastered on her face as she licked her fingers clean.  
  
          As they lay together Maleficent spread across the bed luxuriously like a cat and Regina nestled against her like her little kitten, craving the proximity and the physical contact. They both smiled, still trying to catch their breath.  
  
\- It would appear I got more than I bargained for. – The brunette said, nuzzling her face in the warm, pale neck of the other woman.  
  
          Maleficent laughed at that.  
  
\- You didn’t bargain at all, dear girl. – She said with a self-satisfied smirk.  
  
          Regina prepped herself up on one of her elbows then, pulling herself even closer to the blond dragon, using her other hand to touch the naked body next to hers, cupping the breasts and playing with their nipples, one after the other.  
  
\- Is that so? So do you feel appreciated, Mal? – The brunette whispered, her words followed by a long, slow lick on the other woman’s ear.  
  
          Maleficent recognized the playfulness and the insatiable appetite of a girl who only now had discovered the pleasure her body is capable of, right away. Regina wanted more. And the dragon sorceress would have lied if she said she didn’t feel the same desire. The girl’s roaming hand was adding gasoline where there was a raging fire already burning.  
  
\- Well, I don’t know, Regina… Perhaps you should show me one more time, just in case.  
  
          The brunette kissed her right away, straddling her body with giddy amusement. And in that moment they both knew this would not be the last time. They would have many more just like it. Because in a world of miracles and magic, sometimes all it really takes is the right kind of person in a huge bed with too many pillows.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ok... Also... I'm feeling in a kinky kind of mood and i want to write something like that for DQ. Sooo... What i want to ask you is, if there is anything you'd enjoy... Tell me what you'd like to read in general or right out give me a prompt. I wanna know what you would like. Nothing is too kinky, so don't be shy.


End file.
